


Si no lo he entendido mal...

by diceysmiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diceysmiles/pseuds/diceysmiles
Summary: Kushina llega de visita y Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella siempre quizo que la familia se uniera en matrimonio por medio de los hijos menores de cada uno. Sasuke le sigue el rollo a su futura suegra e Itachi quería saber que tan en serio va el asunto. Pero Naruto no se presenta ante Sasuke hasta después de una serie de malentendidos que le han dejado un mal sabor en la boca.





	

Eran las diez de la mañana un jueves en particular y los músculos de cierto joven se sentían apretados. Sasuke, un joven de veintitrés años de edad, acababa de salir del gimnasio minutos antes y ahora estaba de pie en la fila para pagar en Target. Llevaba puesto una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos. No había mucha gente en la tienda por lo que supuso que era por eso que sólo tres cajas estaban abiertas con pocas personas en cada uno. Oyó a un bebé llorar desde el Starbucks que se encontraba cerca de la salida. Los ojos del joven se alejaron de la mujer que acunaba al bebé hacia las ventanas exteriores.

 

Pasaron unos cuantos coches y la mirada de Sasuke volvió a la fila en la que se encontraba. Fijó sus ojos en la persona que tenía frente a él. Dio un leve suspiro al ver que la fila no avanzaba. Se sentía pegajoso por optar esperar a ducharse en casa en vez del gimnasio. Sasuke notó que la persona que iba enfrente de él en la fila sólo tenía unos cuantos artículos y una vez que el hombre terminó de colocarlos en el cinturón de transporte suspiro de alivio. Mientras seguía los movimientos de la mano del hombre notó un anillo nupcial. Se voltió a un lado por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando al hombre frente a él más de la cuenta. Volteó de nuevo hacia la cajera con una mirada fulminante en esperanza de que hablara menos y cobrará más rápido. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el hombre de nuevo y sus miradas se encontraron. 

 

En ese momento el tiempo sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

 

Una suave sonrisa estaba presente en los labios del hombre. Una sonrisa que le daba a entender a Sasuke que el hombre estaba disfrutando de la vista. El hombre era rubio y tenía ojos azules y un hermoso rostro. Las esquinas de los labios de Sasuke se levantaron automáticamente una vez que su mente y sus ojos estaban de acuerdo en que aquella vista era más que placentera. En si, era hermosa. Y al igual que él, los ojos del extraño parecían iluminarse. Él sintió que su propia sonrisa crecía y sus labios estaban a punto de abrirse para saludar al hombre cuando la cajera le dijo adiós al último cliente llamando al hombre robándole el momento a Sasuke.

 

El hombre saliendo del encantamiento voltio su mirada hacia la cajera y empezaron a charlar mientras ella le cobraba. 

 

Sasuke se fijó en el perfil del hombre mientras hablaba. Sus ojos se arrugaron y sus brazos se movían con gestos salvajes como si no fuera posible hablar sin usar todo su cuerpo. Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que le gustaría conocer a esa persona. 

 

Pero el extraño se había ido demasiado rápido después de recibir una llamada en su celular.

 

La cajera saludó a Sasuke y él asintió cortésmente en respuesta.

 

—¿Has encontrado todo lo que necesitabas? —dijo con una sonrisa divertida ya que todo lo que llevaba Sasuke era una leche de chocolate y un plátano.

 

—No —respondió seriamente.

 

—Oh, ¿tuvo algún problema encontrar algo? Me encantaría ayudarle encontrar lo que le falta —dijo la cajera y él sonrió divertido porque ella no le entendió. La risa de la muchacha le hizo arrepentirse de haber sonreído. Ella supuso que Sasuke estaba coqueteando con ella.

 

—He encontrado lo que buscaba —dijo simplemente. 

 

«No todo lo que necesitaba. Hay una diferencia», pensó para sí mismo. 

 

Ella asintió y le dijo a Sasuke cúal era la cantidad total. 

 

Sasuke no se demoró en pagar sus artículos. 

 

La cajera le agradeció por su patrocinio y le deseó un buen día. Él simplemente contestó con una inclinación de la cabeza.

 

Mientras Sasuke se alejaba, la oyó decir al siguiente cliente: “¿Ha encontrado todo en su lista de compras?”

 

Sonrió para sí mismo dándose cuenta de que si le había entendido lo que quiso decir. Se dirigió a su auto y no pudo evitar mirar alrededor del estacionamiento en busca del hombre que había salido antes de él. No lo vio por ningún lado y sintió una punzada en su pecho. Se arrepintió de no haber dicho nada. Pero sabía que no le debería dar importancia al asunto. Una pequeña parte de él dijo que sí le debería importar. Habría querido tener la oportunidad de conocer al hombre. Pensó que el otro hombre tenía un buen carácter y por alguna razón sabía que era una persona divertida. 

 

¿Divertida? 

 

No le daba cabida al razonamiento sensato por sus pensamientos. 

 

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió comer su plátano antes de salir del estacionamiento.

* * *

 

—Madre —dijo Sasuke mientras entraba en la cocina de la casa de sus padres. Besó a su madre en la sien antes de retroceder y apoyarse en el mostrador.

 

—Sasuke —dijo su madre con una sonrisa suave antes de que ella se volteara para revolver la comida en la sartén. —Llegás temprano.

 

Sasuke tomó un mordisco de una manzana que arrebató del mostrador. Ya tenía hambre, el exercicio le daba apetito. Se había duchado y vestido tan pronto como entró en su apartamento y sin nada más que hacer, se dirigió a la casa de su madre porque lo había invitado a almorzar. Tragó y se limpió la boca antes de responder. 

 

—Tenía el día libre. Fue algo obligatorio.

 

Oyó la risa de su madre. 

 

—Si, llego a mis oídos. ¿Qué pasó, querido, volviste a enfadar a tu hermano?

 

—Si terminar todo mi trabajo al tiempo apropiado le molesta, no sé lo que hace falta para hacerlo feliz —dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente y fue a la nevera para buscar algo para merendar.

 

—Sasuke, dame un minuto y el almuerzo estará listo dentro de poco —dijo Mikoto y cerró la puerta del refrigerador.

 

—Está bien —dijo Sasuke con un largo suspiro. 

 

Fue a tomar otra manzana, pero su madre le dio una palmada en la mano. Él la fulminó con la mirada pero ella simplemente se rió y revolvió la comida en el sartén de nuevo. Apago los quemadores y comenzó a sacar los platos de los gabinetes. 

 

—¿Van a venir mi padre e Itachi a almorzar?

 

—Tu padre estará jugando golf por el resto de la semana con un viejo amigo que se acaba de mudar a la ciudada. Pero su esposa Kushina, una vieja amiga mía, nos acompañará. Itachi debería estar aquí también —dijo Mikoto y después le entregó a Sasuke los platos que quería que pusiera sobre la mesa. 

 

Los tomó sin decir palabra mientras ella preparaba el té.

 

—¿Viejos amigos? —Sasuke dijo con curiosidad—. ¿Son éstos los mismos que te escriben? Recuerdo el nombre de las cartas.

 

—Sí, nos mudamos unos meses después de tu nacimiento. Ella estaba a punto de su alumbramiento y me perdí el nacimiento de su bebé... Como eras tan pequeño, ir de regreso no era una opción. Desde entonces tu padre y Minato han estado tan ocupados que las vistas no eran posibles —dijo Mikoto sonando un poco melancólica.

 

—¿Entonces no la has visto desde hace mucho tiempo? —Sasuke dijo con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo se mantiene una amistad de larga distancia?

 

—Lo sé, es una amistad poco convencional pero les tenemos mucho cariňo. Sabes, Kushina decía que deberíamos arreglar un matrimonio entre nuestros hijos. Bueno, eso fue antes de que naciera su hijo porque pensaba que tendría a una niña —dijo Mikoto y se rió en voz alta—. Despues que nacio su hijo, dijo que aún podríamos hacerlo sin darle mucha importancia al género.

 

—Un matrimonio gay arreglado, ¿eh? —Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa. Él negó con la cabeza a sabiendas de que su madre nunca habría pensado en eso por sí misma—. Hoy en día son perfectamente legales.

 

—Oh, deja ya —dijo Mikoto con una risa. Luego miró a su hijo con seriedad—. Sasuke, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

 

—Nada que no sepas ya, madre —le dijo Sasuke y la besó en la sien para calmarla.

 

—Tu padre no está encontra. Ya sabes, simplemente es anticuado —dijo Mikoto y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza—. Le tomará un tiempo para acostumbrarse. Así que, por favor, dale tiempo. Cuando llegue el momento, no fallará a tu boda. Solo necesita por lo menos un año de compromiso para hacerse la idea y te prometo...

 

—Madre —Sasuke dijo deteniendo sus divagaciones nerviosas y comprendió lo que estaba tratando de decir—. No hay nada de qué preocuparte. Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás. Una fuga no es algo que planearía jamás.

 

—Ese es el punto de una fuga, hermano pequeño —dijo Itachi con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se acercaba a su madre. Solo había escuchado la última parte de la conversación—. No es planeada.

 

—Exactamente. Va en contra de mi naturaleza —dijo Sasuke y se volvió hacia su madre y ella le sonrió ampliamente.

 

—Gracias, Sasuke —dijo Mikoto mientras Itachi la abrazaba.

 

En ese momento oyeron el timbre de la puerta y Mikoto dio un gritó antes de que fuera a contestar la puerta.

 

—¿Qué demonios? —Itachi dijo completamente desconcertado por el comportamiento inusual de la madre.

 

—Mi futura suegra está a la puerta— dijo Sasuke y se rió al ver la mirada de horror en el rostro de Itachi.

 

—¿En serio? —Itachi dijo y compuso sus rasgos faciales.

 

—Sí. Al parecer, nuestra madre y su amiga arreglaron mi matrimonio con su hijo antes de que ambos nacierramos —dijo Sasuke y se dirigió a la entrada donde podía escuchar a las dos mujeres chillando y riendo de felicidad.

 

—Sasuke… —dijo Itachi intentando llamarle de vuelta. No estaba seguro si lo que decía Sasuke era en serio o una simple broma para esquivarle. Pero no era un tema que Sasuke tomaría a la ligera por eso Itachi no supo qué pensar sobre el asunto. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió seguir a Sasuke para llegar al fondo del asunto.

 

—Kushina, éste es mi hijo Sasuke el mas chico —dijo Mikoto una vez que terminaron sus saludos y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke e Itachi esperaban pacientemente para ser presentados.

 

—¡Oh cielos, Mikoto! ¡No me dijiste lo guapo que era! —exclamó Kushina.

 

Sasuke se sonrojó cuando la mujer le dio un sincero abrazo. Cuando finalmente liberó a Sasuke, ella se rió al igual que Mikoto al ver el rubor en sus mejillas. Incluso Itachi sonreía divertido.

 

—Supongo —dijo Sasuke y apartó la mirada antes de encararla de nuevo con una sonrisa juguetona—. Que debería llamarle mamá.

 

—¡Mikoto! ¡¿Y le dijiste que también le dije a mi hijo?! —Kushina dijo y ambas mujeres se rieron—. Y también es gracioso. Sasuke, me encantaría si lo hicieras. Mi hijo estará absolutamente encantado contigo —se volteo a ver a otra persona a lado de Mikoto—. Tu debes de ser Itachi.

 

—Un gusto verla de nuevo, Kushina. ¿Minato se unirá a nosotros también? —Itachi le dijo y extendió una mano para saludarle. Kushina le cogió la mano y tiró de ella para acercarlo en un abrazo.

 

—Tu padre y Minato están jugando al golf —respondió Kushina y le sonrió—. No puedo mirarte sin recordar la foto de ese lindo muchachito con su hermanito en brazos. ¿Sigues siendo tan sobreprotector de él como lo eras entonces?

 

—Es peor ahora, mamá —dijo Sasuke tomando el brazo de Kushina para dirigirla al comedor. Estaba hambriento e instintivamente sabía que esta mujer podía hablar durante una hora más antes de recordar que estaba allí para el almuerzo—. Me obligó a tomar un día libre hoy.

 

Itachi rió mientras acompañaba a su madre detrás de la mujer pelirroja que le recordaba de su infancia.

 

—Pensé que habías madurado, Sasuke. Pero supongo que al ser aniñado de chico siempre seras aniñado.

 

—Itachi —le reprendió Mikoto.

 

—Madre, está bien. No sucede nada. Itachi simplemente está celoso de que Dios me bendijo con dos mamás igualmente hermosas.

 

Itachi rodó los ojos mientras su madre y Kushina reían con gracia por las palabras de su hermano mientras dicho malcriado lo miraba por encima del hombro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sasuke siempre había sido el preferido de su madre pero Itachi tenía algo que Sasuke no tenía, un padre bajo su control total.

 

—Entonces, ¿nos acompañará tu prometido? —preguntó Itachi algo divertido.

 

—No, puede venir. Pero es culpa mia. En mi emoción por ver a Mikoto, me olvidé decirle que nos mudamos aquí y que no es una simple visita —dijo Kushina disculpándose mientras Sasuke ayudaba a su madre servir la comida.

 

—Kushina, eso es perfectamente comprensible— le dijo Mikoto con una risita.

 

—¿Se armo un lio, mamá? Yo estaría feliz de decirle una que otra palabra —Sasuke dijo seriamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

 

—Basta ya, Sasuke —dijo Mikoto y rió junto con Kushina.

 

—No te creas, Sasuke. Es todo un encanto —dijo Kushina y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sasuke para apacíguarlo—. Ha estado buscando un agente inmobiliario desde el amanecer.

 

—Itachi —Sasuke dijo yendo directamente al grano— ¿Acaso no tienes un amigo que es un agente inmobiliario?

 

—Claro —dijo Itachi con una cálida sonrisa—. Podría ponerlo en contacto con el prometido de Sasuke si me diera su número de teléfono.

 

—Muchachos, lo están llevando demasiado lejos —dijo Mikoto y puso los ojos blanco—. Si vuestro padre los llegara a escuchar...

 

—Ay, Mikoto, lo siento. No lo sabía —dijo Kushina con un ligero ceño fruncido y agarró la mano de Sasuke—. Podemos hacerle ver la razón, ¿no crees?

 

—Kushina —dijo Mikoto asombrada—. ¿Tu también te les unes para acosar a Fugaku?

 

—Creo que es una buena idea, mamá —dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero no te preocupes, madre, a finales de la próxima semana mi padre va a ver más que razón.

 

—Sólo... te pido que te abstengas de darle un derrame cerebral —dijo Mikoto un poco angustiada.

 

Kushina se rió bulliciosamente y Mikoto no se quedo atras. 

 

Sasuke no pudo negar que esta mujer llegó repartiendo felicidad por todo el hogar de su madre.

 


End file.
